


маленькие рассказы

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: отрывки старых работ
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. органон

Шерлок нашёл его в старой коробке.

Потёртая обложка.

На ней — полосатая бумага.

Ровным Джоновым почерком плясали слова.  
«Фотоальбом».  
Не мой.

Просто.

Коротко.

Понятно.

Джон любил фотографии.

Шерлок оглянулся.

Белоснежная стена.

Часы кричали: «Полвторого!».

Прижал к груди фотоальбом.

И медленно пробрался в гостиную.

Сел на диван — тот недовольно скрипнул, охнул, насупился и буркнул: «Есть надо меньше!».

Фотографии были старыми. 

Пахли воспоминаниями, детским озорством и школьными годами.

На первой странице — Джон.

В школьной форме.

Улыбчивый. Радостный.

Сквозь черноту фотоснимка блестели его светлые волосы.

Голубизной смеялись прищуренные глаза.

На второй — Джон и Шерлок.

В классной комнате.

Настоящая карикатура.

Шерлок — высокий, высокомерный, на голову выше смущенного Джона. 

Аккуратно приглаженные белесые волосы.

Буйные чёрные кудри.

Кривая ухмылка.

Неловкость на усталых губах.

Настоящий контраст.

Следующая — выпускной год.

Шерлок был рядом с Джоном.

Шерлок улыбался. Осторожно.

Джон держал его за руку. 

Вероятно, крепко.

Вероятно, смущённо.

Потому что никто не ожидал.

Шерлок вздохнул и перевернул страницу.

Джон был в парке. Джон был в снегу.

Белое покрывало — на его плечах, носу, зигзагами расползлось по рукам.

Деревья толстыми руками-ветками щекотали небесный живот. 

И небо визгливым смехом хохотало.

Руками-облаками пыталось отбиться.

Безумно щекотно.

Фотографий было много.

Даже слишком.

Джон и Шерлок целовались.

Неловко.

Смущенно.

На память.

Джон улыбался.

Джон обнимал Шерлока.

Рождество. 

Дни Рождения. 

Нежные взгляды.

Чёрно-белые Джоновы губы.

Пушинками падал снег с деревянных вершин.

«Ты сохрани обо мне память в этих фотографиях, Шерлок».

«Знай, если я умру...».

«Я буду рядом».

«Даже если просто — на фотографиях».

Джон умер.

Фотографии остались.

Исчез только старый Шерлок.

С тех чёрно-белых прекрасных снимков.

Улыбчивый.

Красивый.

И смешной.


	2. марки

****

акварельный свет

Всё было зеленым.

Солнце. Махало руками. Цветастое. Сочное. Привлекательное.

Его альбом.

Его краски.

Его нос.

Он сидел у дерева — древнего великана, чья задача — оберегать маленький безоблачный парковый край. Листья — феи и эльфы — порхали с огромных ветвистых рук, крыльями разукрашивали бесцветное небо. 

Мазок.

Ещё один.

И ещё.

Линиями акварельными природа нарисованная превращалась в живую.

Серебряная трава.

Золотистая земля.

И яркая цветастая община.

Целое наслаждение.

Кисть танцевала в его заляпанных зелёных пальцах, щекотала бумажный живот, и нежная кожа покрывалась разноцветными бугорками.

И бумага бурчала: «Мне нужны новые лекарства от аллергии».

Шерлок наблюдал за ним достаточно долго, чтобы сделать вывод.

Студент.

Около девятнадцати.

Любит рисовать.

Даже слишком.

Не просто какое-то пустое «хобби».

Целый смысл жизни

в резном запахе красок,

красоте пейзажей,

шершавых звуках кистевых мазков.

Когда только-только на светлом бумажном полотне появлялось нечто прекрасное.

Отрывок произведения.

Он встал, когда небо чихнуло, вздохнуло, и каплями по пухлым сизым щекам потекли слёзы.

Кисти зашумели деревянными ногами.

Краски спрятались в мокрой от воя коробке.

Он ушёл по веселой траве.

Нос — в зелёном заливистом смехе.

Акварельный мальчишка.

Шерлоку казалось, что их история началась с чего-то простого.

Лёгкого.

Пустого.

Их история началась с плохой памяти Джона Ватсона.

И его носа.

Что был постоянно в акварельных поцелуях.

**заплатка**

По понедельникам его нос был красным.

Вторник — оранжевый.

Зелёный.

Белый.

Голубой.

Золотистый.

Чёрный.

Словно акварель — его ревнивая девушка — каждое утро красила губы, целовала Джона Ватсона и весь день, довольная и улыбчивая, радовалась.

Хитрая особа.

Ему часто говорили.

«Джон, боже мой, сотри с носа краску!».

При Шерлоке — особенно часто.

Они сталкивались в кафе.

В институте.

Джон Ватсон частенько опаздывал.

Сонный.

Бежал в аудиторию.

И на носу — краснотой сияла счастливая заплатка.

Он столкнулся с Шерлоком.

Визжащей горой сыпались учебники.

«Какой кошмар!».

«Неуклюжий дурак!».

«Сотри краску с носа и смотри по сторонам!».

«Чёртов идиот».

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Шерлок.

Словно ничего не произошло.

Джон Ватсон кивнул.

Сказал тихое «извини».

Никаких пустых оправданий.

Никаких «я такой неуклюжий».

В девичьем тоне особенно.

И затем «спасибо».

«Шерлок».

И исчез.

В ламповом коридоре.

Краской сквозь костлявые Шерлоковы пальцы.

Поразительное существо.

**краска**

Было пасмурно, и тонкими ледяными нитями по окну ползли небесные капли.

Джоновы пальцы грел чай.

Шерлоковы — опьяняющее смущение.

Странная ситуация.

Он готовился к этому неделю.

Шаг первый:

подружиться.

«Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс».

«Ты в курсе, я знаю».

«Ты — Джон Ватсон. Ты — художник».

«И ты мне нравишься».

Шаг второй:

пригласить на свидание.

«Пойдём в кафе?».

И — о, какой кошмар, — шаг третий:

поцеловать.

Самое, чёрт возьми, трудное.

Он узнал Джона от «а» до «я».

Да, ему нравится рисовать.

И он не ошибся: рисование — смысл Джоновой жизни.

Не просто «интерес».

Что исчезает в будущем.

Тлеющими угольками жизни.

— А что ты можешь рассказать о себе?

«Ну же».

«Ну, давай».

«Шерлок?».

— Мне нравишься ты, Джон.

«И химия».

Это клише всех романтических историй.

Поцелуй под дождём.

Когда Джоновы волосы — мокрые и слегка смущённые — гладили прохладой пальцы Шерлока.

Когда Шерлок ощутил жар и лавандовую сладость губ Джона.

Когда они смущённо засмеялись, и дождь вовсю хлопал им.

Словно красивые истории бывают не только рисунками.

Не только акварельными каплями.

Не только скучными выдумками.

Живые рассказы

на живых улицах

цветного Лондона.

— У тебя нос в краске, Джон.

То же самое, что «я люблю тебя, Джон».


	3. фрагмент

То, что начиналось однажды, обычно заканчивалось.

Точно так же.

Однажды.

И даже луна — защитница бедных — не нарушала правил.

Она их соблюдала. Словно правильная ученица. Тошнит от таких.

Деревянная библиотека ранним утром одиноко стояла посреди сонных деревьев и толстых расфуфыренных кустов. Те принаряжались как могли, каждый лист-волосинку приглаживали толстыми от водного жира руками.

Книги от холода ветреного дыхания прижались к друг другу, шуршали страницами, согревали стихами корешки.

Шерлок заметил библиотечный дом случайно.

Когда шёл в школу.

Как солгал родителям.

Кусты и деревья вздрогнули, когда трава закричала от боли и тяжести идущих ног. И ее визг трещинами кусал асфальт, грозами — небесную тропинку.

Книг было много.

Даже слишком.

Пахли чьими-то заботливыми руками.

Приятно.

Здорово.

Щекотно.

Некоторые — ушли с приемными родителями-подростками.

Теперь сидели наверняка пожухлыми листьями в руках и с хохотом рассказывали истории.

Маленький библиотечный дом.

Прекрасно.

Шерлок прищурился.

«Книги Джона. В».

И ровным почерком внизу:

«вы можете взять любую книгу. какую захотите».

Не хватало «я буду только рад».

Где же ты, Джон Ватсон?

Деревья исподлобья посмотрели на Шерлока и сучками-пальцами указали на дом напротив.

Мозг работал.

Скрипели старые качели на заднем дворе. Масло чихало и говорило больным голосом: «всё в порядке». Несмотря на то, что всем было плевать.

Шерлок вернулся на то же место через несколько часов.

Было около двух.

На заднем дворе сидела коляска.

Инвалидная коляска.

С книгой в руках.

Потрепанный вид.

Спокойно-голубой взгляд.

И резные узоры на лице.

Словно самые прекрасные шрамы.

Вырастали на щеках и запястьях.

Джон Ватсон сидел. Джон Ватсон читал. Перелистывал страницу за страницей, пока бесшумье природы не разрезал ножом шелест.

И плач травы.

Шерлок замер. Джон поднял глаза. Оторвался от книги.

С раздражением.

Было видно.

И умолк.

Покраснел.

Багровыми бутонами распустились на его щеках цветы.

— Предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

Шерлок потер ладони.

— Это хорошая идея — раздать книги. Бесплатно. Творишь добро.

Своеобразным способом, конечно.

— Что взял ты?

Шерлок перелез через забор — Джон вздрогнул — отряхнулся и ответил:

— Пока что ничего.

И:

— Но знаешь, Джон, думаю, это было бы неправильно, — выразительный взгляд, хлопнули в ладоши облака, — не познакомиться с хозяином подобных сокровищ.

Кашель. Кашель. Кашель.

— Шерлок Холмс. Приятно познакомиться с тобой.

«Случаи обычно не знакомят людей».

«Это люди знакомят случаи с их парами».

«Это не я познакомился с тобой, Джон».

«За нас это сделали книги».

Все красивые инвалидные истории Шерлок читал в книгах.

Интернете.

Те дождевыми каплями текли по щекам.

Клавишам.

Стеклам больниц.

И потертым коленям самообладания.

Джон был прекрасным.

Словно пар исчезал в небесах и серыми каплями краски появлялся на черной картине.

Джон был веселым.

Умел шутить.

Джон был критиком.

Простым.

Смелым.

Джон был птицей.

Что не умела летать.

Навсегда прикован к креслу.

К колёсам.

Никогда не побежит.

«Это не так плохо».

«Ты — такой же как и я».

«И не нужно это чёртово сравнение».

«Не дели людей на слои».

«Мы все равны, Джон».

Шерлок в это свято верил.

Поверил в это и Джон.

«Ты мне нравишься, Шерлок».

«Ты — единственный, кто поинтересовался».

«Кто же это такой — Джон. В».

«Таинственный посланник».

Деревянный библиотечный домик

стал достоянием.

Достоянием Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона.


	4. заразный

«Я чувствовал одновременно радость и пустоту».

И закрытые глаза.

Джон не помнил, как сюда попал.

Джон не помнил, как здесь очутился.

Он — пьян.

Словно опухоль поселилась в голове. Знойная мысль.

Расти, расти. И не смей пропадать.

«Чувствовал что-то подобное, Джон?».

И отрицание.

Он качал головой долго. Слишком.

В глаза плевались. Родители.

И с губ срывалась обида. Злость.

И горечь прошлого.

«Неблагодарный».

Конечно.

«Мы вкладываем в тебя столько сил».

Вероятно.

«Джон!».

Проснись, Джон. Ты еще не умер. Ты жив.

Расправь крылья.

Взлети в темноту душного Лондона. Избавься от обузы.

Выпусти из рук тяжелые пакеты. Дай им упасть. И разбиться о земляные скалы.

И улети.

«И на крыше дома Молли ты тоже не был».

«Да, Шерлок».

«Не был».

Он положил голову на Джоново плечо.

И его волосы — сигаретные записи и философские замыслы — обняли рубашку.

Джонову рубашку. Чёрт.

«Ты напился, потому что завалил экзамены».

Его пихнули. Грубо.

В плечо.

Тень.

За спиной стояли родители. И ругались. Густая и вязкая смесь.

Липла к лицу. Не давала дышать. Невозможно смыть. Ни одно мыло не помогало.

Не убивало запах обиды. И шипы надежды.

«Да».

«Ты прав, Шерлок».

«Только из-за экзаменов?».

«Из-за сломанных надежд».

Словно Джоново существование для них безразлично.

Недостаточно.

Закончи школу. С красным дипломом.

И нам плевать на твои другие заслуги.

«Ты должен быть идеальным мальчиком».

«Закон всех семей, Джон».

«Закон всех семей, Шерлок».

И геев они терпеть также не могут.

И пусть.

Шерлок поцеловал Джона. Первым.

И его прохладные от черноты неба губы были настойчивы, пьяны и неумелы.

И Джон старался преуспеть.

И его пальцы запутались в Шерлоковых волосах.

И это было так неудобно.

Почему Шерлок засмеялся.

«Лучше вечеринки Молли, Джон».

Намного лучше, чёрт возьми.


	5. красота уничтожения личности

Они были броскими листьями на траве, что медленно умирали. Были подобны естеству и мрачному гниению; желтизна шелушилась вокруг восковых лиц, и дыханием сбивалась сухая температура. Коэффициент — слишком высок.

Он не выдержал бы.

— Джон.

— Шерлок.

Считай. Пиши. Звучи. Играй красками на подоконнике.

И книгами погибай в бумажной лавине.

Шерлок держал Джона за руку. Крепко. Насколько мог. Она чернилами высыхала в сплетении потрескавшихся пальцев, кровавыми проходами пятна тонули в белизне Джоновой рубашки. Трава зелеными глыбами смотрела в матерчатый свод пальто, в молчании иронией свистел туман.

— Мы же ещё встретимся, верно? — спросил Джон. Крепче. Крепче.

Сожми мою руку крепче.

Шерлок не ответил.

«Я не знаю, Джон».

Не уверен.

Сомнение смеялось, и его лиловые губы всё двигались, двигались, и в прошении о вечности мольба сложила руки.

Я прошу тебя. Сделай это в последний раз.

Пожалуйста.

В последний раз.

— Я не знаю, Джон.

Вероятнее всего.

Они исчезали, и крупинками абсурда крошилось небо, словно самая крепкая дружба. Прыгай, прыгай; они обязаны погибнуть.

Шерлок закрывал и открывал глаза.

Он оглядывался. Задыхался. В руке живой реальностью тлел телефон. И Джонов голос. Они оба медленно угасали, и в его светлых глазах темнела свобода, горел самоубийством холщовый портрет Шерлока.

— Прощай, Джон.

И шаг. В вечность. Он жив. Он существует. Он будет существовать. И как самые прекрасные люди, останется надписью на щеке, что постепенно мыльными слезами стечет в канализационный ад, где под гнетом жестких вод исчезнет в неизвестности. Подобна красоте и невинности значимых. Была подобна. Когда-то.

Он просыпался на рассвете.

И на его лице красками цвела усталость. И жизнью умирала надежда. Шерлок просыпался. Глаза цепляли календарь. Шерлок просыпался, вдыхал угрюмую тишину, и потолковой белизной рушилось осознание. Бетонными глыбами кусало ранимый пол.

Шерлок открыл дверь.

И голоса, голоса.

— Шерлок?

Миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок?

Он спустился вниз, и перила под пальцевым напором засипели, заскрипели, и деревянные спины согнулись от боли и ужаса.

Миссис Хадсон. И Джон.

Чёртов Джон Ватсон.

Шерлок помнил его.

Шерлок знал его.

Шерлок до сих пор знает его.

— Доброе утро. — Протяни руку, Шерлок. Давай же. — Меня зовут Джон Ватсон.

— Шерлок Холмс.

Жёлтым пятном они растворились.

Жёлтым пятном исчезали воспоминания.

И Шерлок забыл.

Где он находился.


	6. рождение

Его толкала в спину многослойность жидкого воздуха. Он все смеялся и нежился разговорами пухлого пальто, шершавой лжи и костлявых пальцев.

Он сидел рядом. Покрытый пятнами смеха. Чистые ногти. Запутанный голос. Нетрезвость в словах. Матовость волос дышала отрывками звуков. Гниль сидела вокруг него, внутри него, и он пугался, закрывал глаза и вновь открывал; их синь грызла Шерлоковы внутренности, как грыз Майкрофт вечерами его шею.

Потресканные губы. Изящество. Грация. Привлекательность. В движениях, в движениях. Резвость. Доброта.

Он любил рубашки. Чертовы свитера. Мягкий. Уютный. С карманом на груди.

Он бросался словами, царапался буквами и простотой врезался в доверие. Он был шпаклеванной стеной. Зажившей царапиной. Напудренным шрамом, чье величие пожирало невинную щеку.

Он посмеялся, он пожал троим руки, он расплатился, он вышел.

Он был стеклом в пуантах.

Нужно раздавить.

Шерлок встретил его снова, когда зеркала вцепились зубастым отражением в его руки, и он — **_Джон Ватсон_** — пожал Шерлокову ладонь; Лестрейд с кипением и нетерпеливостью сказал:

— Джон, это твой новый сосед. _Шерлок_.

Уродство. Они поиграли, они улыбнулись, они забыли.

Натянутость, вежливость и ирония.

Джон Ватсон хрустнул.

Трещиной раздражение спряталось в его сердце.

— А теперь пройдемся ещё раз. Мисс Хупер? Сыграйте этот отрывок.

Будьте любезны.

И снова. Раз, два, три.

Раз, два, три.

Раз, два, три.

Галлюцинацией. В извилинах.

Джон Ватсон двигался. Как двигалась тень Майкрофта в Шерлоковой квартире. Влияние. Влияние. Утонченность. Молчание. Скован вниманием Лестрейда. И открытие. Рождение. Свет.

Джон Ватсон ломал, выпрыгивал и зависал на целое мгновение ароматными вспышками притяжения и любопытства в Шерлоковых воспоминаниях. Дотронуться. Только бы дотронуться. Провести пальцем по накрахмаленной коже. Откусить. Проглотить. Насладиться. Пусть пудра осядет на каменных губах.

— Шерлок? Шерлок! Внимательнее, пожалуйста.

 **Скука**.

Джона Ватсона рябило. Точки, точки, точки. На лице, на руках. 

Шерлок моргал, Шерлок смотрел, Шерлок слушал.

Бегали пальцы, слоились ногти, краснели губы.

И Джон говорил.

Долго. Долго. Долго.

Ломкость. В голосе, движениях, взгляде.

Он разминал стопы; пальцы были восковыми, всё таяли, таяли из-за ламповых рыданий, и кислотой оседали на ковре сухожилия. Шелушились кости. Бедный Джон Ватсон.

Руки чесались погладить его по мраморной голове.

— Я танцую в труппе у Лестрейда уже несколько месяцев.

Скучно.

— С Гарри (сестра, сестра, сестра, Шерлок), к сожалению, не удалось ужиться, она...

Страшно. Ужасно. Скучно.

— Но я навещаю её каждую неделю и...

Джон,

— Балет увлекателен, Шерлок, как думаешь?

— И...

— Шерлок?

И еще пять раз.

— Шерлок?

— Шерлок?

— Ты говорил, у тебя есть брат.

— Расскажи.

— Какой он.

Джона Ватсона было много.

Слишком много.

Кусками, кусками, кусками. Он разлагался. И душил своим запахом Шерлока.

— Он умный.

— Он властный.

— Он на постоянной диете.

— Он заботливый.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон; его глаза заметно тошнило, — ты любишь своего брата?

Он не задумывался. Он ответил «да», и Майкрофт перерезал ему горло.

Джона Ватсона мучили кошмары.

Он просыпался, он кричал, и его вопль — голодный и несъедобный — пробирался голыми изображениями в Шерлоковы лабиринты.

Они не говорили об этом. Не интересовались, из чего сделаны их сны. Их не волновало, что каждую ночь появлялось, пугало, исчезало. И засыпало. В сырой комнате. Их душила темнота. Крючками толстые мазки темной плесени цеплялись за глаза, и было так страшно, так потно и противно, почему Шерлок выбирался из одеяльной топи, скользил по полу (из-за шторы за ним наблюдал Майкрофт; он хлопал; промерзлые пальцы молчали. Как обычно.) и останавливался. Около блеклого квадрата света.

Джон сидел на полу. Джон молчал. Луна ногтями царапала его пальцы.

Синь его глаз раковой опухолью скользила по трахее.

— Тоже не спишь? Шерлок? 

Он говорил. Джон Ватсон. Спокойно и рассудительно.

Шерлок сидел рядом с Джоном; его ноги обнимала одеяльная мягкость, и Джоново дыхание было упругим и серым, и комната дрожала от холода. И оно исчезло.

Задохнулось и уплыло.

Шерлок заснул и подумал, что так хорошо ему было с Майкрофтом. И только с ним.

Шерлок? Ты любишь меня?

Да.

Его кусал блеск. Величие. Грация. Неторопливость. Власть движений. 

Он мелькал отрывками из пьес, страницами и неизвестностью прекрасного появлялся в отражении зеркал, держал порхание звуков за руку. Раскрывайся, раскрывайся. Их должны пленить вкус твоих чувств, таинственность голоса, их интерес должен застыть в глотке, когда ты — творение балета — прикроешь глаза, и иллюзией растворятся четкость прописанных пуантами слов.

Ты исчезнешь.

Повтори еще раз.

С чувством.

С чувством.

Ну же, Шерлок.

Еще раз.

Еще раз.

Еще раз.

Он путался. В количестве лиц. Смазанность. Смазанность. Белизной задыхалось сознание. Они играли все громче и громче; за руки его хватали скользкие люди. Их фразы жили благодаря клавишами рояля.

Шерлок?

Ты прекрасен.

Ты прекрасен, когда танцуешь. Ты захлебываешься. И в твоей кончине тонут все зрители. Нечто тонкое. Нечто грозное. Нечто тянущее и волнующее. Нечто поразительное. Создаешь ты. Прекрасно, прекрасно. Я не устаю повторять. Ты только посмотри, Шерлок. 

— Лестрейд был прав. Ты действительно великолепен.

Говорил Джон.

Пока Майкрофт хлопал.

Толкай, толкай.

Крепче, крепче.

Он кусал, он съедал, он дышал, он разрывался. Темнотой густели стоны. Раскройся. Отдайся.

Он Джон.

Он не Майкрофт.

Он Джон.

Джон толкался, Джон наслаждался, Джон горел.

Он был эмоционален.

Он был мягок.

Тягуч.

Приятен.

Он не брат.

Он не твой брат.

Он не страх и не ложь.

Он не прыжок.

Он не застынет.

Он не посмеет.

Он не такой.

По Джоновым плечам струился восторг. Его тело изгибалось. Млело. Исчезало. Жило.

Быстрее, быстрее.

В Шерлоковом сознании мелькал Майкрофт.

Вместо Джона.

Упорно. Упорно.

Он целовал его, и детьми шагали по плечам испуг и вожделение.

Джон толкался, Джон чувствовал, Джон жаждал, Джон говорил. Шепотом, шепотом.

Шерлок молчал.

Шерлок смотрел.

Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя.

Ты чудовище, Майкрофт.

Чудовище.

Джон лег рядом с Шерлоком. Джон поцеловал его. Снова. И нежностью растаял пот на волосах. Зарылась под бок носом усталая дрема.

— Шерлок?

Он обернулся.

Майкрофт улыбался.

— Ты любишь меня?

Он взял его за руку.

Сжал.

Он чувствовал ложь.

Текла и сохла.

Шерлок вздрогнул.

Шерлок открыл рот.

Шерлок произнес.

Долгожданное. Скользкое. И гадкое.

— Нет.


End file.
